1. Field of Invention
The present invention is concerned with the use of certain arylsulfonamides in the treatment of joint disease associated with chronic arthritis methods and pharmaceutical compositions therefore. In particular the invention is concerned with internal administration of certain arylsulfonamides to arthritic mammals for the purpose of inhibiting joint degeneration.
A major consequence of chronic inflammatory joint disease (rheumatoid arthritis) and degenerative arthritis (osteoarthritis) is loss of function of those affected joints. This loss of function is due to destruction of the major structural components of the joint, cartilage and bone, and subsequent loss of the proper joint anatomy. Destruction of the architecture of the joint is due to a complex interaction of cells and mediators found in the synovial fluid, synovial membrane, bone and cartilege of the joint. In the case of rheumatoid arthritis, the inflamed synovium thickens, forms a pannus, and this invading pannus erodes the underlying cartilage and bone. In osteoarthritis, destruction appears to be mediated by the bone and cartilage cells themselves. In either case, as a consequence of chronic disease, joint destruction ensues and can lead to irreversible and permanent damage to the joint and loss of function.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Heretofore it has not been recognized in the arts of pharmacology and medicine that arylsulfonamides have utility in treatment of joint deterioration associated with chronic arthritis.
Clinical tests administering acetazolamide percutaneously for treatment of painful cellulitic edema to patients of several types, including some afflicted with degenerative joint disease, have been reported by Marc de Seze, et al in Sem. Hop. Paris Ther. 53(2)91-94(1977). Certain improvements to cellulalgia or inflammatory cellulitis conditions were noted; however, there is no teaching or evidence presented that acetazolamide was used to treat degenerating joints or that it could be used for that indication.
A number of the arylsulfonamides useful in the method of invention are disclosed in several patents as referred to hereinbelow in description of various aspects and scope of the method of the present invention and for reference to preparation of the compounds, which patents, namely U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,608,507, 2,554,816, 2,721,204, 2,783,241, 2,835,702, 2,980,679 and British Pat. No. 795,174 are all hereby incorporated by reference.